


On a Crescendo

by GummyBears28



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little, Aftercare, Author Is Also a Thirsty Bitch, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Like, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and, because I can’t help myself, because I’m a heathen, briefly, i guess, just a little bit, just for a second, kind of, let Connor say fuck, oh yeah, question mark, take my porn pls, that boy swears 4 times in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBears28/pseuds/GummyBears28
Summary: “Can you be good now and take me, Sweetheart?”“Good girl, fuck, take me. Take all of me.”
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199
Collections: Detroit: Become Human - Connor x Reader/OC Recommendations





	On a Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> At this point you can just assume all my titles are from Steam Powered Giraffe because I’m a dumbass
> 
> I wrote this at midnight to sad ballads why am I like this

Connor had her naked in no time, kneeling on the bed and dripping in anticipation. She’d barely gotten his shirt off before he was batting her hands away and reaching for her instead, mouth taking a breast hostage as his hand slipped eagerly between her thighs, finding her wet and wanting.

He delved two fingers into her immediately, grinning into her chest at the moan it got him. He played her like a fucking fiddle, twisting and scissoring and plucking her strings like he was made for it.

She whimpered as he brushed her clit with his thumb, fingers pressing deliciously against her sweet spot. She grabbed his wrist, encouraging. She was _so_ close.

He pulled his fingers away, then, glistening with her slick, and popped them in his mouth to clean them, the insufferable _tease_.

The clinking of a belt buckle took her attention.

And there he was, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, the bulge of his erection on full display in his underwear.

He gave her a cheeky wink as he stripped it all off, kneeling in front of her.

It wasn’t her first time seeing him naked, but it was her first time seeing him like _this_.

She swallowed nervously as she reached down to get a hand around him, spreading the lubricant at the tip with a thumb. She managed to get in a good stroke and earn a delicious groan from him before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“As much as I’d enjoy having you jerk me off, Sweetheart, I have something else in mind.”

His voice was deep and dark with arousal, and she about combusted.

Connor guided her onto her back, holding her thighs open and lifting her hips up, taking a moment to take in the sight of her spread open and dripping for him before he finally moved closer, cock resting warm and wet on her pelvis as he leaned down to give her a deep, searching kiss.

She whimpered as he rubbed his cock through her slit, brushing deliciously over her clit.

“ _Oh_ , Babygirl,” he crooned, watching her moisture gather over the head.

She clutched at his wrists as he lined up, locking their eyes together as he pushed through the opening. 

She cried out as his tip stretched her open, and he gently moved back until it was almost all the way back out again, then sank in just a little bit deeper. Connor watched her whimper as he opened her up slowly this way until his hips rested snugly against her pelvis, his tip giving her cervix the briefest of kisses.

She tossed her head back, disbelieving of just how _deep_ he was.

Connor let out a deep sigh as he felt her constrict around him, leaning farther to press her knees to the mattress before he started moving, slowly fucking her into a stupor. The angle had her crying out with each stroke, his hips grinding _oh-so-perfectly_ into her clit. 

He sped up then, adjusting his grip on her legs to support his weight and open her up further for him so he could really focus on pounding her into the mattress.

“ _Connor_ -”

He groaned at the sweet sound of his name from her lips, turning his face into hers, and she could feel herself floating away under his attention, her world reduced to the backs of her thighs bruising under his grip, his face _so close_ to hers, his probing dick buried as deep inside her as it could go, reaching spots she’d never known existed, his hips grinding into her clit, the deep, heady sound of his moans in her ear.

She clutched desperately at his back as his thrusts got harder, like if she let go she'd just fly away.

She cried out at a particularly brutal thrust, and he groaned deeply, nuzzling into her hair.

“So good for me Babygirl, you’re _so_ good.”

She whimpered, his words trickling through her addled brain like molasses, sweet and slow and burying her in the feeling of it.

Every time she let out a louder moan or-if he _really_ put his back into it-a _scream_ , he would shudder, thrusting harder, faster into her.

Connor could feel her nails scratching at his back, hard enough to tear the polymer. He groaned, releasing one of her legs to take a grip on her hair and lean farther over her, getting the angle _just_ right to have her whimpering beneath him.

“You close, Sweetheart? Ready to come for me?”

She nodded frantically, tearing up because it was just so _much_. She didn’t even bother holding the tears back, letting them drip down her cheeks and off her chin. She had a feeling he’d like seeing her crying in pain and pleasure, crying for _him_.

He bent to lick one of the trails from her face, holding her close and grunting as he doubled his efforts, shifting the thigh in his grip to his shoulder so he could wrap his arm around it and reach her clit.

She jerked in his hold, whining with the overload, but his grip held firm. Between his hand in her hair, the arm around her leg and over her hips and his weight pinning her in place, she wasn’t going anywhere. She didn’t want to.

She gave a soft cry with her orgasm, unable to do more than tremble and cry in his arms as he fucked her through it, not letting up in the slightest.

“ _There_ you go, Baby,” he crooned in her ear, “That’s my girl. Came nice and pretty for me, just like I asked.” 

He pressed a brief kiss to her temple.

“Can you be good now and take me, Sweetheart?”

She clutched him desperately, free leg wrapping around his thigh to keep him as close as possible as he chased his own release. She wanted it. She wanted him more than anything. She tilted her hips up in invitation, one which he gladly took.

Connor grabbed the leg around his waist and propped it on his shoulder to match the other, pressing forward to fold her in half and pound her into the mattress. She thought he might be aiming to take her straight through the bed and to the center of the earth.

Her eyes rolled back as his tip nudged her cervix, the base of him brushing her clit just right to tear another orgasm out of her. She was completely silent this time, left shuddering and gaping beneath him as she clutched at him, taking everything he had to offer and then some.

“Good girl, _fuck_ , take me. Take all of me.”

He was close, she could feel it, she _wanted_ it. 

It didn’t take long. Two, three more pumps and he was growling in her ear, slamming forward and bringing a hand to her ass to hold her there so he could come buried as deeply into her as he could get, pressed straight up against her womb. 

She couldn’t say she didn’t like it.

He just kept _coming_ , sliding so easily into her and pumping her full to the brim.

Connor brought a thumb to her clit, again, feeling her clench around him as he kept slowly fucking her.

“One more, Babygirl. Can you give me one more?”

He sounded wrecked, desperate, and who was she to refuse him?

She allowed him to shrug her legs off his shoulders and continue to take her as he pleased, sated and sensitive and shaking, but _oh_ she was going to come again he was going to get it out of her so _easily_ and-

She whimpered softly and squeezed around him like a vice, milking him for all he was worth.

Connor groaned, bringing her through it and well into oversensitive little twitches, bringing his wet thumb up to rub it across her bottom lip.

She obediently opened up to accept it as he fed it to her, sucking it clean and blinking blearily up at him.

“Good girl.”

He let his thumb fall away, then prepared himself to leave her welcoming warmth, as much as he would prefer to stay buried as deep inside her as he could get forever.

He rubbed a soothing hand over her tummy as he pulled free with a soft _pop_ , watching his come follow in soft dribbles and feeling his cock twitch in interest. 

Connor hummed, rubbing a thumb gently through the mess, up to circle her oversensitive clit as she twitched and then back down to push it back inside.

He leaned up over her to give her a soft kiss, then, smoothing a gentle hand over her hair.

“Thank you, Sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Longest bit of porn I’ve ever written I think, I was in a mood today y’all
> 
> I’m a thirsty bitch and Connor is a whole ass meal


End file.
